Who i am
by fanficpro
Summary: They say that life is a rollercoaster. Well, having cancer is like realising that you have no seatbelt on this ride, and that you could fall off at any moment. This is how Heather Anderson, new pupil at Waterloo road, spends her first year at this strange new school, all the while trying to conceal the fact that she has a horrible big lump on her neck.
1. Day 1

**They say that life is a rollercoaster. Well, having cancer is like realising that you have no seatbelt on this ride, and that you could fall off at any moment.**

**Well. I'll tell you now. It's not nice having the doctor tell you that the massive lump on the side of your neck is cancer. **

**I kind of felt like all happiness had sapped out of me. What was I supposed to do now?**

**I ended up wearing a scarf to hide it. The scarf was big- it had to be because so was the lump.**

**It's disgusting. I hate it. **

**This story shows my year at waterloo road. Wow. What a school. Please enjoy.**

DAY 1

I'm looking at this big school now. I am really tiny tiny aren't I? How can I fit in here? I absentmindedly, brush my hand against my scarf. I'm not going to tell anyone about it. How can I?

They'd treat me like inferior. They always did.

I'm not going to lie, I used to be admired in my old school. People used to like me for who I was.

Then, of course, I told them about my cancer. I revealed the lump.

They didn't talk much after that.

they looked at me, but they didn't see me anymore. All they saw was the cancer.

So, I try not to look at anyone as I walk into the classroom. I recognise this teacher as the one that had showed me round the school before I had come here- Tom Clarkson his name was.

he seemed nice before. But nice people could become colder- life experience had taught me that.

Of course I hadn't confided in him my cancer!

Typical. The first thing he says when I sit down is, 'would you mind taking that scarf off?'

Sighing, I try to look up but I merely end up staring at my feet, 'sorry sir, but I can't.'

'Why not?' Queries Tom, 'it isn't glued to your neck is it?'

'I wish' I mumble, more to myself than to anyone else, 'I just can't take it off okay?'

In the end, Tom decides to allow me to wear it. All of the other students in here though are still staring at me, surprised at my outburst.

Well they have no idea do they?

Few, I'm not the latest. A boy with short brown hair and a bouncy smiled come in. It seems this isn't his first late arrival.

To my horror, this boy sits next to me. No one had ever intentionally sat next to me before.

'Hiya,' he grins at me.

I find it hard to reply. I merely nod at him.

'I'm Kevin,' he continues.

'Hi Kevin.' I whisper.

I ignore everyone for the rest of the day. I find it better to be myself while I'm on my own. My old, cancerous self.

It had taken over me now. I was sure that I was sinking into depression.

Looking back on today, I did run into kevin quite a lot. I don't know why he's so fascinated in me. He'll soon hide away like all the rest. The teachers are becoming increasingly annoyed at my firm decision to keep my scarf on.

Tom seemed to be spending a lot of time with Nicki- another teacher- today. I can tell that she doesn't like disloyal students.

I'm not disloyal.

I'm not loyal...

not even to myself.

Well Nicki's got Tom.

Tom's got Nicki.

kevin has all of his friends.

I don't have anyone

All of those people at the foster home are scared of me I think.

Well, who would like a girl with an ugly lump on her face.

**keep looking for day 2 :) **

**i will update soon.**


	2. Day 2

DAY 2

For heaven's sake. I hate it when my lump pokes out through m scarf and I don't realise. I look like some sort of deformed monster.

Anyway. My first science lesson today. I used to love science. The class seems pretty subdued today. Perhaps they're looking at me!

I don't raise my head from my work.

In my opinion, other people shouldn't have the privileged to talk about other behind their backs.

The food here is horrible. Well, it tastes okay but leaves a disgusting aftertaste.

On the table next to me is kevin and his friends. He seems happy- good for him.

Wait, is he looking at me? I really hope not.

I stare at my food. Why am I still chewing? There is no food in my mouth left to chew.

Suddenly, I've lost my appetite.

I get up and walk towards the exit.

I end up going to the form room. I need to clear my head so I get my ipod out of my bag, close my eyes and start listening.

I just need to clear my head.

Forget about everything.

Forget about the cancer.

I am aware of people looking at me. well I don't care.

It's the evening now, and I walk to the foster home with my head hung low, trying not to draw attention to myself.

This was it. This was my new school


End file.
